valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
War Mother (Valiant Entertainment)
| Aliases = Queen of Scavs War Mother | Universe = | Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = 41st Century | Status = | Occupation = | Family = Ignacio (Husband) Iggy (Son) Max (Adopted son) | Affiliations = | Creators = (cameo) (cameo) | First = Cameo (see Notes): ( ) First real appearance: ( ) | Last = }} Ana, real name unknown, is the War Mother, a scavenger in 41st Century South America who is also known as the "Queen of Scavs." Assisting her on the hunt is Flaco, the A.I. interface of her sentient battle/sniper rifle. She is married to Ignacio and they have four children including Iggy and the adopted Max. History In the far-flung future of the 41st Century, Ana the War Mother is the protector of the people of The Grove. She is their head "Scav", or "scavenger", responsible for gathering what resources the Grove cannot make or grow for themselves. She was chosen for this task because the parasites and diseases that are plentiful beyond the Grove cannot infect her, meaning she cannot spread outside diseases into her home. When she found a child, stranded from the advanced floating civilization of New Japan, Ana attempted to bring him into the Grove, but faced resistance from the Grove's leader Sylvan. Sylvan took Ana's sentient gun and attempted to use it on her, but before he could fire, the gun's A.I. Flaco shot him with a rear-facing bullet. Ana stepped in as the leader of the Grove. Sylvan, however, was a "Greenling", someone psychically linked with the plants of the Grove. Without him, the Grove began to die, running out of resources. Discovering a signal for a long-abandoned fortress, Ana and Flaco traveled there, hoping to find resources, or even a new home for the inhabitants of the Grove. Finding it empty and inhabitable, they set off a signal to call the inhabitants to them. Almost immediately after, the pair were kidnapped by a mysterious force. Escaping her captivity and finding Flaco taken, Ana desperately tried to escape the mysterious building, knowing it would be a massacre if her people were to arrive. Numerous roadblocks kept Ana from escaping in time, including a strange, robotic doppelganger of herself. Her family was kidnapped by the forces controlling the building , which explained itself to be the Cleansed, a machine that protects the hotel it was built to run. Thousands of years of evolution have changed humanity to the point where The Cleansed no longer recognizes it as human, so it treats intruders like any other invasive vermin. Alongside Flaco, Ana managed to save her family, destroy The Cleansed, and even retrofit the bio-synthetic devices running the building into a new, Sylvan 2. Ana stepped down from her role as leader of the Grove, and returned to simply being War Mother, the Queen of Scavs. Personality Ana is serious and no-nonsense. She has little tolerance for less serious people, and she devotes her life to helping her family and people. Barring this, the War Mother does in fact have a soft side. Adamantly refusing to leave a young New Japaneseian out in the wild, even at the cost of everything she holds dear. Fighting not for the grove but for the sake of her family and the people living in it. The War Mother is willing to go against the common norm when she feels the way things are, are wrong on a moral or even personal level. SHe's also shown to be very nurturing as a parental and maternal figure. Even though the children in her care are not biophysically hers, even when she cannot bear her own with whom she cohabitate's with. Ana will still care for and look after the children in her charge. Like she had done with Max upon their first meeting, and even with the reborn Sylvan 2 despite everything his predecessor had done to Ana and hers in the past. Though this motherly side does not give way to naivety on her part, as she had Flaco keep an eye on him at all times. Powers and Abilities *'Death Touch': Ana is genetically modified to induce controlled genetic degradation against anything organic she came in contact with. This is a safety measure to prevent bringing back anything toxic or parasitic with her whenever she leaves the grove for needed provisions. It also leaves her sterile, making it impossible to spawn her own offspring with another person. *'Survival Skills' *'Leadership' *'Master Firearms Expert' Equipment * Battle/Sniper rifle ** Flaco - A.I. interface of the sentient rifle. Notes *War Mother is the only brand new character featured in one of the four 4001 A.D. one-shots. At first the series and character were advertised as "4001 A.D.: Classified" before Valiant revealed the name to be "4001 A.D.: War Mother". The character is based on one of the unnamed female characters who can be seen in a double-page spread in . Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances 4001AD WM Classified.jpg|'CLASSIFIED' 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrB Djurdjevic Textless.jpg|' ' ( ) 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrC Nord Textless.jpg|''4001 A.D.: War Mother'' #1 4001 AD War Mother 1 cvrVRI-10 GuinaldoDesign Textless.jpg|''4001 A.D.: War Mother'' #1 WM 001 COVER-B CRAIN TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) File:WM 001 COVER-C KANO-TEXTLESS.jpg|''War Mother'' #1 WM 001 VARIANT BARTEL TEXTLESS.jpg|''War Mother'' #1 WM 002 COVER-B GUEDES TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) WM 002 VARIANT GANUCHEAU TEXTLESS.jpg|''War Mother'' #2 WM 002 VARIANT HENRY TEXTLESS.jpg|''War Mother'' #2 WM 003 COVER-B GORHAM TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) WM 003 VARIANT HETRICK TEXTLESS.jpg|''War Mother'' #3 WM 004 VARIANT SALGADO TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) WM 004 VARIANT PEEPLES TEXTLESS.jpg|''War Mother'' #4 Panels WM Sniper.jpg|Ana & Flaco Quotes References External links Category:Firearms Category:Biokinesis